


A Different Wave: OST

by candy_floss_consumer



Series: A Different Wave [5]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: A Different Wave, All Songs By Me, Original work - Freeform, Other, Song Lyrics, ost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_floss_consumer/pseuds/candy_floss_consumer
Summary: "As requested by a lovely and dedicated commenter, here are all of the songs I have created for my fanfiction series 'A Different Wave'. I hope you enjoy them!"
Series: A Different Wave [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Hymns of the Burial Grounds (AHC;AHS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COPYRIGHT ©️ 2020 candy_floss_consumer  
> All Rights Reserved

_Farewell Child - AHC;AHS/Ch.4 - Islander Burning Rites_

“Flicker and current, they burn and grow.

Young as they come, and old as they go.

As the sea rises the ocean too, will flow.

The ocean too, will flow.”

_Farewell Child V2 - AHC;AHS/Ch.5 - Islander Burial Rites_

“Given and received, we now hope and return.

These names we have cherished, again we will earn.

As the ocean flows the sea rises, and the currents come to churn.

Given and received, we now thank and return.”

_Farewell (Sinner) - AHC;AHS/Ch.7 - Islander Burning Rites_

“Forgive the dead, they didn’t know. Oh ocean risen through sea and flow.

Flicker and current, they burn and grow.

Young as they come, and old as they go, Forgive the dead, they didn’t know.

Oh ocean risen through sea and flow; as the waves rise, so too will the currents build high and low.

As the sea rises, the ocean too will flow _._

The ocean too will flow.”

_Farewell (Sinner) V2 - AHC;AHS/Ch.8 - Islander Burial Rites_

“Given and received, we now hope and return.

These lessons you have taught us, we swear to learn.

These names we have cherished, again we will earn.

Freely we give, but still we yearn. Forgive the dead, they know not what they burn.

_Forgive the dead, they know not what they burn._

As the ocean flows the sea rises, and the currents come to turn.

Given and received, we now thank and return. Thank you for your balm, the forgiveness you turn. As the ocean flows, the sea rises. 

And we all end as feed for fern.”


	2. Hymns of Uzushio's Memoriam (DWT; UB&B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COPYRIGHT ©️ 2020 candy_floss_consumer  
> All Rights Reserved

_ Uzushio’s Lullaby - DWT; UB & B/Ch.1&5 - Uzushio Lullaby _

“The trees weave their roots into ocean pools, digging into the sand deep and cool.

The daughter of the sky sings to the earth, alone in her sorrow no home nor hearth.

She yearns for affection so sweet, she sings along with the birds as they tweet. 

The land kisses the sea, oh lo-o-ove me. He hears Her lovely melody, oh lo-o-ove me. 

The trees reach for the heavens with their leaves, the ocean storm blessedly interweaves.

The son of the sand sings his wretched melody, a melancholy sonnet that holds a terrible serenity.

He yearns for affection so tauntingly near, he holds his head to the sky and feels the heavy tears.

The land kisses the sea, oh lo-o-ove me. He hears Her lovely melody, oh lo-o-ove me.

The rage of the sea strikes lightning from the sky to sand, tunnels of glass burn deep into land.

The child of the ocean yearns for affection so often stolen, their eyes stung and throat swollen.

The land kisses the sea, oh lo-o-ove me. He hears Her lovely melody, oh lo-o-ove me.

Hear the children sing so desperately, a long forgotten verse: oh lo-o-ove me. They relish the embrace of the land and the sea, oh lo-o-ovely.”

_ Three Giant Brothers - DWT; UB & B/Ch.13 - Uzushio Nursery Rhyme _

“Quiet in the forest where our gentle giant creeps. 

First of three, First of three. 

Don’t try to find him without the love of the sea. 

First of three, first of three.

Three Giant Brothers all fell asleep. 

The eldest one wakes with no one to keep. 

The youngest one waits and dreamlessly weeps. 

The middle one wanders the hills and steeps. 

All of them waiting for the love from the sea. 

Quiet in the forest where our gentle giant sleeps. 

Two of three, two of three. 

Don’t wake him up without the love of the sea. 

Two of three, two of three.

Three Giant Brothers all fell asleep. 

The eldest one wakes with no one to keep. 

The youngest one waits and dreamlessly weeps. 

The middle one wanders the hills and steeps. 

All of them waiting for the love from the sea. 

Quiet in the forest where the youngest brother weeps. 

Last of three, last of three. 

Don’t wake him up without the love of the sea. 

Last of three, last of three.”


	3. Hymns of Mountain Country  (DWT; UB&B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COPYRIGHT ©️ 2020 candy_floss_consumer  
> All Rights Reserved

_ The Beauty of Ikiteiruishi City - DWT; UB & B/Ch.11 - Mountain Country Folk Song _

Have you heard of the beauty of  Ikiteiruishi  City?

He wanders those paths in hopes that you’ll pass,

And sell him a gem or ten.

Oh the beauty of Ikiteiruishi City,

Will give only the best price for his precious vice.

Those precious stones and gems at a pillar of ten.

Have you heard of the beauty of Ikiteiruishi City? 

His eyes like sapphire, his hair like ruby.

  
Only the best from the beauty of Ikiteiruishi City.”


	4. Coastline Travellers’ Songs (DWT; B&B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COPYRIGHT ©️ 2020 candy_floss_consumer  
> All Rights Reserved

_ The Eldest Brother - DWT; UB & B/Ch.14 - Coastline Traveller’s Ditty _

“The axeman came for a claim to the feat. 

The groundsman came with the poison to cheat. 

The guardsman came to rest his feet. 

Guess which man will have a head to keep

His head to keep?”


End file.
